


A Few Differences

by GabbytheBard



Series: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: The Bech (Web Series)
Genre: Altered Scene, Deleted Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbytheBard/pseuds/GabbytheBard
Summary: You'll recognize some of the dialogue or situations here. These are scenes that were altered for timing. Danielle has a meeting with a few colleagues, and Alice goes to visit Gabrielle.Takes place during episode "Most Girls"





	A Few Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalabear77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77/gifts).



FADE IN:

INT. OFFICE - DAY

(Danielle, Jake, Colleague)

 

THE THREE OF THEM ARE SITTING AROUND A TABLE WITH VARIOUS PAPERS, BOOKS, AND DRINKS IN FRONT OF THEM. THEY ARE ALL SMILING AND IN GOOD SPIRITS.

 

DANIELLE

Of course, he asks, “Do you know how fast you were going?” Then Heisenberg responds, “No, Officer, but I do know where I am.”

 

JAKE SNORTS OUT A LAUGH. THE COLLEAGUE SHAKES HIS HEAD WITH AN AMUSED ROLL OF THEIR EYES, TAKING A SIP OF HIS DRINK.

 

JAKE

That was terrible. You know that, right?

 

DANIELLE

Well, obviously. That’s why it’s so funny.

 

JAKE

How did we go from the midterm to

Danielle’s awful sense of humor?

 

COLLEAGUE

Your fault… You’re the one that brought

up the drawing that kid did on his paper.

 

DANIELLE

My joke was much funnier than that.

 

COLLEAGUE

Anyways. (TO DANIELLE) If you’re not doing anything…

 

DANIELLE’S PHONE RINGS.

 

DANIELLE

Sorry. It’s my mother. Let me just…

 

SHE ANSWERS THE PHONE.

 

Hi, Mum. I’m in a -

 

SHE’S INTERRUPTED.

 

Okay. Can I call you back in -

 

SHE’S INTERRUPTED AND BEGINS TO GATHER HER THINGS WHILE REMAINING ON THE PHONE. SHE HOLDS HER PHONE TO HER CHEST FOR A MOMENT TO TALK TO HER COLLEAGUES.

 

Sorry. I have to cut this short. Email

me if there’s anything you need me to do.

 

SHE PUTS THE PHONE BACK TO HER EAR AND WALKS OUT.

 

Yes, I know she’ll be here in two weeks.

 

COLLEAGUE

… Maybe you would want to come over.

 

JAKE

You tried.

 

EXT. SIDEWALK - CONTINUOUS

(Danielle)

 

SHE IS SPEAKING ON THE PHONE WITH HER MOTHER.

 

DANIELLE

I have class and meetings. Making a complete

itinerary for her is just not feasible.

 

THERE’S A PAUSE AS HER MOTHER SPEAKS.

 

I’m sure Renee would prefer to make

those choices for herself.

 

SHE LISTENS TO HER MOTHER WITH A RESIGNED EXPRESSION.

 

Fine. Yes. I’ll have preparations made

by the end of next week.

 

INT. TIANA’S ROOM - DAY

(Tiana)

 

TIANA IS LAYING IN BED WITH HER LAPTOP ON HER STOMACH AND HEADPHONES IN HER EARS. HER PHONE GOES OFF.

 

ON THE PHONE SCREEN

 

A TEXT FROM ROBERT - BOSSMAN READS:

 

Tiana, I have not received your programming

schedule for this month. It was due last week.

I’ll need that by tomorrow.

 

BACK TO TIANA

 

TIANA SITS UP, TURNING HER ATTENTION TO HER PHONE.

 

TIANA

Shit. Shit. Shit. (TYPING FRANTICALLY) No, no.

Damn it.

 

INT. DANIELLE’S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

(Danielle)

 

HER DESK IS COVERED IN PAPERS AND BOOKS, AND HER LAPTOP IS OPEN TO AN INCOMPLETE WORD DOCUMENT. HER BED IS IN SLIGHT DISARRAY, AND SHE’S PACING AROUND THE ROOM WITH AN OPEN BOOK IN HER HANDS.

 

WITHOUT TAKING HER EYES UP FROM THE BOOK, SHE EXITS TO THE KITCHEN.

 

INT. KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

(Danielle)

 

SHE MANEUVERS TO THE PANTRY WITHOUT LOOKING AWAY FROM HER BOOK AND GRABS A SNACK. SETTING THE BOOK ON THE TABLE, SHE CONTINUES TO READ WHILE SHE OPENS THE SNACK.

 

THERE’S A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. SHE LOOKS CONFUSED FOR A MOMENT BEFORE REALIZING WHAT SHE HEARD AND GOES TO THE DOOR.

 

INT. FRONT DOOR - CONTINUOUS

(Danielle, Alice, Gabrielle)

 

DANIELLE OPENS THE DOOR TO SEE ALICE, WHOSE SMILE FADES WHEN SHE SEES DANIELLE.

 

ALICE OPENS HER MOUTH TO SPEAK, BUT DANIELLE DOES FIRST.

 

DANIELLE

Gabrielle!

 

SHE LEAVES THE DOOR OPEN AND GOES BACK TO THE KITCHEN, LEAVING ALICE TO LOOK AFTER HER WITH AN ANNOYED EXPRESSION. ALICE ENTERS JUST AS GABRIELLE COMES TO THE DOOR.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND IN CONFUSION FOR A MOMENT.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) I think that’s the

first time she’s said my name.

 

SHE WALKS UP TO ALICE, WHO IS STANDING JUST INSIDE THE DOOR.

 

Um, hi. What are you doing here?

 

ALICE

Um.

 

GABRIELLE

Sorry… Can I try that again? I meant… What’s up?

 

ALICE

Oh. Yeah. So I realized that I never got

your number last week.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNCERTAIN) Okay. Sure. Here.

 

GABRIELLE HOLDS OUT HER HAND FOR ALICE TO GIVE HER PHONE TO HER. SHE ENTERS HER NUMBER AND HANDS IT BACK.

 

There you go.

 

ALICE

Thanks.

 

THEY STAND THEIR FOR A MOMENT.

 

DANIELLE WALKS BY AND BREAKS THE SILENCE.

 

DANIELLE

Do you mind?

 

SHE GESTURES TO THE DOOR.

 

I don’t care if you’re in or out, but

can you shut the door?

 

SHE GOES BACK TO HER ROOM. GABRIELLE AND ALICE LOOK AT EACH OTHER BEFORE LAUGHING AWKWARDLY. GABRIELLE STEPS FORWARD TO CLOSE THE DOOR.

 

GABRIELLE

I was just about to watch “Pitch Perfect.” Um,

you’re welcome to join me if you want.

 

INT. DANIELLE’S ROOM - NIGHT

(Danielle)

 

DANIELLE WATCHES THEM WALK BY HER ROOM AND ROLLS HER EYES BEFORE CLOSING HER DOOR. JUST AS SHE SITS DOWN AT HER DESK, HER PHONE RINGS.

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S ROOM

(Danielle, Gabrielle, Alice)

 

DANIELLE WALKS UP TO GABRIELLE’S OPEN DOOR. GABRIELLE AND ALICE ARE SITTING ON HER BED WITH OVER A FOOT OF SPACE BETWEEN THEM. GABRIELLE IS SITTING CROSS LEGGED AND LEANING FORWARD WITH HER ELBOWS ON HER KNEES. ALICE HAS HER LEGS OUTSTRETCHED IN FRONT OF HER AND IS MORE RECLINED. THEY BOTH LOOK TOWARD THE DOOR WHEN DANIELLE KNOCKS. GABRIELLE PAUSES THE MOVIE.

 

DANIELLE

Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted you to be aware

as soon as possible that my younger sister will be

coming to stay here for a visit.

 

GABRIELLE JUST WATCHES HER, UNSURE WHAT TO SAY.

 

She’ll be getting here the Thursday after next and

will be here for that entire weekend.

 

GABRIELLE

Uh, okay. Cool. Is there - Do you need help or anything?

 

DANIELLE

No. I just wanted you to be aware.

 

DANIELLE LEAVES. ALICE LOOKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

ALICE

Are your conversations always like that?

 

GABRIELLE

Dunno… That was the most she’s ever said to me.

 

SHE RESUMES THE MOVIE.

 

INT. DANIELLE’S ROOM - NIGHT

(Danielle)

 

DANIELLE ENTERS HER ROOM AND CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HERSELF. SHE CLEARS EVERYTHING OFF OF HER DESK UNTIL ONLY HER SISTER’S RESUME, A WINE GLASS, HER LAPTOP, AND A FULL BOTTLE OF WINE ARE LEFT.

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S ROOM - NIGHT

(Gabrielle, Alice)

 

GABRIELLE AND ALICE ARE SITTING ON THE BED. GABRIELLE GETS A TEXT MESSAGE.

 

GABRIELLE

(NOT LOOKING AT ALICE) There’s an impromptu game

night at Tiana’s. Wanna go with me?

 

ALICE

Oh. Yeah, sure.

 

THEY PUT THEIR SHOES ON AND LEAVE THE ROOM.

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND DANIELLE’S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

(Gabrielle, Alice, Danielle)

 

DANIELLE WALKS INTO HER ROOM FROM THE KITCHEN WITH A SNACK OF SOME KIND IN HER HANDS. SHE HAS HEADPHONES IN AS SHE GOES INTO HER ROOM AND GOES BACK AND FORTH FROM THE BOOKS ON HER BED TO THE PAPERS ON HER DESK. GABRIELLE AND ALICE WALK OUT OF GABRIELLE’S ROOM, TOWARD THE DOOR. GABRIELLE STOPS TO WATCH DANIELLE FOR A MOMENT BEFORE CATCHING UP TO ALICE AT THE DOOR.

 

GABRIELLE

Uh, I think - Do you - Should we ask Danielle?

 

ALICE

Ask her what?

 

GABRIELLE

If, uh, if she wants to come?

 

ALICE

Ha. That’s a joke, right? Doesn’t she

barely even know your name?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK TOWARD DANIELLE’S ROOM, JUST AS DANIELLE CLOSES THE DOOR.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) Guess not.

 


End file.
